


How to Break a Heart

by YouCantStopStepford



Category: In the Heat of the Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hostage situation, a police officer loses their life and their signifigant other tries to cope with the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Break a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Emilie Autumn song/poem of the same name

Ada didn't know her life would change with three simple, yet devastating, bullets killing the man whom she had worked with, loved and cared for deeply over the past year, a young woman and the gunman. She was supposed to be watching Parker's back during a hostage situation at the high school. The man who was holding the hostage swore that he would kill himself, the hostage and an officer. She had looked away for six seconds when the gunman fired three shots.

 

She turned and gazes at Parker, who wore a surprised look on his face when they locked eyes. Parker looked down. Ada followed his gaze. His left hand was on his stomach as a spot of crimson spread across his blue shirt. She screamed as she cleared the distance between her and Parker in what felt like a nanosecond.

 

“Parker, I am so sorry! If I had been watching your back like I was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened!" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she applied pressure to the wound.

 

"Now, Ada, don't go blaming yourself. You're a good woman, and you've always looked out for me." His voice was hoarse.

 

"Not this time when I should have been. God, Parker, I feel awful!"

 

"Ada, please, don't beat yourself up."

 

"Come on, the EMS is here." Chief Bill Gillespie placed a hand on Ada's shoulder as an ambulance worker moved between her and Parker.

 

Bill watched Ada closely as her eyes glazed over. He knew that eventually she would crack. Parker and Ada were as close as could be, always working hand in hand. Ada heard an EMS worker say the gunman, and the hostage had died instantly as she felt herself go numb. She didn't know she could feel so many things at once. Anger, sadness, desperation, desolation and hate all seemed to be rolling up into one ball in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Ada, why don't you go home and rest? I know that this is a lot to take in considering that this is the first time you've gone through this." Bill told her.

 

"Yes, sir." She said, still wearing the glazed over look as she turned and got inside the squad car.

 

"You do know she's going to go straight to the hospital to see Parker, right?" Sweet asked.

 

"Yeah. She's as pig headed as they come when it comes down to people she cares about."

 

Bill knew that Parker and Ada had been dating. They never seemed to let their personal and professional lives interfere with each other. He didn't have the guts to make the two break up. They got along too well and worked so well with each other.

 

“Bubba, I know Ada will probably get her feathers ruffled knowing I sent you but can you go and check on her and maybe keep her company?" Bill asked.

 

"Of course, Chief."

 

When Bubba entered the hospital, Ada was the first person he seen. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Bubba had never seen Ada so defeated and fragile looking.

 

"Ada," Bubba walked over to her. She looked at him. Her eyes were red rimmed.

 

“It's Parker... He didn't make it. He died on the way here."

 

Fresh tears made their way down her face. Bubba didn't know what to do but hold her. She seemed to be tinier than her usual 5' 1," 110-pound self. Bubba could relate to how she felt about Parker's death. Parker was like a brother to him. At the same time, he couldn't relate to what it was like having someone whom you were romantically tied to die. 

 

Two days later, at the funeral, Parker's mom, Catherine, spoke to Ada.

 

"I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances, Ada."

 

"I am, too, Catherine"

 

"You know, Parker always spoke highly of you. He was very fond of you."

 

“Parker was a good man. I really loved him."

 

"Why don't you stand with me? You're a part of this family."

 

During the funeral, Ada made every effort to keep herself composed. Ada went about her regular routine after the funeral, but she wasn't quite the same. She always looked up from her desk, expecting to see Parker at his desk with a mason jar full of iced tea.


End file.
